


I Feel The Love

by raggamuffin44



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little bit angsty, Little bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: You and Whiskey are partners but you get transferred to the New York Statesmen before he has the chance to admit his feelings. How will he cope with you gone?
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack Daniels/reader, Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Kudos: 39





	I Feel The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request on my tumblr @buckyodinson  
> "Something fluffy inspired by the song 'I Feel The Love 'by Tritonal, for Whiskey x reader)

You and Whiskey were partners while you worked at the Statesman Headquarters in Kentucky. When you were chosen to join the agency, Whiskey had been your mentor, and you spent a lot of time learning from him on the job. You quickly proved yourself to the agency, and Whiskey pushed Champ to make you his partner. That had been a few years ago now, and you and Whiskey were still as close as ever. You harboured deeper feelings for Jack but you never acted on them, thinking he still thought of you as more of a mentee and wouldn’t feel any attraction toward you.

You were wrong, however. Jack developed feelings for you soon after he started mentoring you. He loved your take-no-shit attitude from the other recruits, and he knew from only about a week of training that he wanted you to be his partner. Since then, his feelings only grew, but he muscled through and tried to ignore them, thinking you couldn’t _possibly_ feel the same for him, _right_? You must still think of him as more of a mentor to you than anything else, there’s no way you could feel the same for him. 

So the whole time you worked together, and tried desperately to hide how you felt, you were both oblivious to the other’s feelings. Everyone else could tell though, and some of the lower agents had bets on who would ask the other out first, or how long it would take for one of you to actually make a move. There had been a few close calls where one of you had been injured badly on a mission, and the other would be sat by the hospital bed, worried sick. There were a few confessions of feelings while the other was unconscious, but as soon as you were awake and well, it was back to normal, and the feelings were pushed down again.

After a particularly harrowing mission where you were literally minutes from death, Jack was finally working up the courage to tell you how he felt, regardless of the consequences it may have. He gave himself a little pep talk in the car on the way to work and took a deep breath when he came into your shared office that morning, wishing you a good morning. You looked up from your computer and smiled brightly at him, returning the pleasantry, before getting back to your work.

Jack took his blazer off and sat at his desk, slyly watching you type away furiously at your computer with your tongue slightly stuck out, he had to stop himself from staring at you. He sat at his desk and tried his best to angle his face away from you to hide the small blush that crept up his cheeks as he thought about your adorable expression.

You worked mostly in silence for a few hours, trying to finish the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated over the weeks, when Champ knocked on the door and entered the office, “Agent Rum, could you join me in my office when you have a moment please?”

“Of course, sir.” Champ nodded and closed the door on his way out, and you quickly finished the report you were working on before putting your blazer on and smiling at Jack as you left.

“Hey, sugar?” Jack suddenly spoke and you turned back to him as you reached for the door handle.

“When you get back, what do you say we go take a break and get some lunch? I wanna talk to you about something, if that’s okay?” he had a nervous expression and you smiled softly at him before replying, “Sure thing, Jack.”

You closed the door behind you and as you walked to Champ’s office, your mind raced with all the things Jack could possibly want to talk to you about. _Was he putting in for a new partner? Was he retiring? Had you done something to upset him?_ You prayed it wasn’t any of those things. You couldn’t lose Jack.

You knocked gently on Champ’s door and he beckoned you in, where you took a seat across from his desk and he told you that you were being transferred to the Statesmen in New York. A senior position opened up and Champ put your name forward without you knowing, and you were accepted for the job. You would essentially be in charge of the day-to-day running of the base in New York, and oversee the training of new agents. Champ told you that you were expected in New York by the end of the week. 

“I’m flattered, sir, really, but why _me_? Surely Ginger or Gin are more equipped for the job?” 

“You’ve shown incredible potential from your first day here, and I think this position is perfect for you to keep improving. Who knows, maybe one day you’ll be back to replace _me!_ ” Champ smiled at you and handed you a file with all the details regarding your reassignment.

You thanked him and walked back to your office quietly, feeling a little overwhelmed.

You walked into your office and closed the door behind you, making your way to your desk to begin looking over the file in front of you, “How’d it go?” he asked without looking up from his screen.

“I’m going to New York...”

Jack still didn’t look up from his computer screen, and clearly missed the _I’m_ , “What’s our mission?”

“No. I’m being _reassigned_.”

That made him look up, “ _What?_ ”

“Champ put me forward for a promotion, and I’m going to lead the New York division.” Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach. He’d finally built up the courage to tell you how he felt, and now you were being ripped away from him.

“When?” 

“I’m expected there by Friday.” your voice was almost a whisper.

A silence fell over the room as you continued to read the file, and Jack’s face fell when he noticed you wringing your hands together, a nervous habit he hadn’t seen you do in months. He sat and watched you for a few minutes, wondering how best to help you.

“Come on, doll, that can wait for an hour. I promised you lunch. Let’s keep your mind on Kentucky for the meantime.” He came up next to your chair and held a hand out to you, smiling warmly down at you, though the smile didn’t entirely reach his eyes.

“Okay...” you gingerly accepted his hand and he grabbed his blazer as you walked out of the office. He drove you into town and found a quiet little diner to eat at. He ordered pancakes for the both of you, and his own nerves made him eat his food quickly, while you only ate a little and picked at the rest. He couldn’t possibly tell you his feelings now. You’ve got too much on your mind right now, and he doesn’t want to make it worse.

“It’s all gonna work out, sugar. This will be amazing for you. You’re gonna get to boss people about, think about how fun that’ll be!” you huffed a small laugh and Jack smiled.

“I’m just so nervous, Jack. What is Champ has too much faith in me, and I fuck it all up?” You look into Jack’s eyes, and he has to remind himself to breathe. But the slight glisten in your eyes doesn’t escape him either, and he knows that right now his main job is to comfort you.

He reaches a hand across the table and laces his fingers with yours, “You’re the best goddamn agent we’ve got. I should know, _I trained you_.” he gave you a pointed stare and you ducked your head down and chuckled.

“And it’s not just Champ. There would have been a long process after he put your name forward. They’d comb through all your records, and go from there. They wouldn’t have picked you if you weren’t ready. You’re more than capable of this, Y/N. _I know it._ ”

“Thanks, Jack.” you gave a half-smile.

You ate a bit more of your food then, and Jack was happy to see he’d eased your stress just a little. It was quiet while you both ate, then you spoke suddenly.

“ _Oh!_ Didn’t you say you had something to tell me?” you spoke with a mouthful of pancake, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at him.

Jack froze as he put a piece of bacon in his mouth, wondering what he could say, “Oh! Uhh... it was nothing in the end.” his voice was uncertain and he returned to shoving some food in his mouth.

“You sure?” He only nodded in reply, and you couldn’t be bothered to keep pestering him, figuring if it really _was_ something important, he would tell you.

You spent the next few days making all the preparations to move to New York. Jack begged Champ for a day off to help you pack up your apartment, and he was thrilled when Champ said yes. He needed to make the most of the time you were still in Kentucky. You didn’t have much to pack up, living a pretty basic life meant only a few boxes were sat by your front door.

It was your last night in Kentucky and you were sat on the sofa in your bare apartment, watching a movie on your laptop when your bell rang. You slipped your gun into the waistband at the back of your pants and warily walked to the door, not expecting anyone tonight.

You look through the peephole and see Jack and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You opened the door and he held up a bottle of Whiskey and a tub of ice cream, with a lopsided grin on his face “Thought you could do with some company on your last night here?”

You smiled and let him in, and he followed you through to the sofa, “Were you gonna shoot me?” he chuckles when he notices the gun in your pants.

You laugh and put it back on the counter, “Only if you brought the wrong flavour ice cream.” you reply sarcastically, and Jack’s face lights up. You’re gonna miss that face while you’re in New York.

You grab some spoons and you sit on the sofa with the tub of ice cream between you, watching a movie. Once the ice cream is finished, you put the tub on the table and shuffled about on the sofa a bit. You tucked your legs under yourself and leaned into Jack’s side a little, grabbing your blanket off the armrest and draping it over the pair of you. You laid your head on his shoulder, and he slowly wrapped his arm around you, resting his hand on your leg.

“I’m gonna miss you in New York, Jack.” you sigh and he rubs your leg gently.

“I know, doll. You’re gonna have to find someone else to annoy.” you can practically hear his smirk and you poke him in his side.

“I’m serious!”

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” he chuckles, “Of course I’m gonna miss you too. I’ll come up and see you whenever I can.”

The two of you continue to reminisce for the rest of the evening, drinking as you go, still playing movies in the background. It’s the early hours of the morning and you’re both laying down across the sofa when you notice Jack hasn’t spoken in a while. You turn around to find he’s fallen asleep. You laugh to yourself and grab your phone to take a picture of his head rolled back on the armrest, mouth slightly ajar. You were going to get up and go to your own bedroom to give him some room on the sofa, but his arm tightened around you as you tried to move. So after some deliberation, you decided to just lay there with Jack, and soon enough, you fell asleep yourself.

The next morning, you woke up, and pried yourself out of Jack’s grip to make some coffee. You sneaked another picture of him first, though, with his hair all stuck up in places. You were bringing the mugs back into the room when he stirred, a confused look on his face as he took in his surroundings, smiling once he saw you.

You spent a little while in a comfortable silence, admiring the way the light shone through the blinds on the empty apartment as you enjoyed your drinks. You went to get ready, and Jack said he’d drive you to headquarters, where you were getting a Statesman jet to New York.

You said your goodbyes to everyone, and a few tears were shed on your part as everyone wished you luck before heading back to work. Jack walked you to the jet along with Champ, and it really hit you that you were leaving. You shook Champ’s hand and thanked him for everything, before looking over at Whiskey, who looked like he was holding back tears. You hugged him tightly and it took everything in you not to burst into tears yourself.

“I’m gonna miss you, Rum.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone else to annoy, Jack.” you smile and he laughs as he remembers telling you the same thing the night before.

“Please don’t be a stranger.” 

“I won’t. _I promise._ ” you nod, trying your best not to cry.

He watches you climb the steps, and Champ gives him a pat on the shoulder as they walk back to the offices, “She loves you too, you know that right?”

“What?” Jack’s eyebrows furrow at the older man but he doesn’t elaborate before walking to his own office.

When Jack reaches his office, he sighs when he sees your empty desk, and he hopes he doesn’t get assigned a new partner.

_***6 months later***_

You and Jack kept in contact as much as you could, texting and calling when you had time, checking in on one another. Your job got more demanding, and free time became a rarity, so it became mostly fleeting texts after a while. 

Jack was growing restless. He’d almost forgotten a time as a Statesman without you by his side. He’d had several opportunities for a new partner in the months since your reassignment, but he’d declined them all. He was becoming a little more reckless on missions, throwing himself head-first into danger a little more often than usual. Any time a mission needed someone anywhere near New York, he’d jump at the opportunity, hoping to find some time to see you. So far, he’d only managed to actually see you twice, and even those times were very brief, because you were being called away for briefings or training or any other thing that came with your title. He was _immensely_ proud of you, but he missed you so much. But those fleeting moments kept him going.

You’d both been so busy, you hadn’t spoken to each other in about a month when Jack was called into Champ’s office. The two of them had a discussion about you, and Champ _offhandedly_ mentioned an opening in New York. 

“Now, it’s not high-ranking agent position like you are here but-”

“I don’t care. I’ll be a fucking _janitor_ if it means I get to be with her.” Jack’s eyes widened a spark in them that he hadn’t seen since you left.

“-But it is a high-ranking managerial role. You’d be one step below her, and I’m sure she’d be happy to have you promote you and be the co-leader of the New York division.”

“Have you spoken to her?” a smile crept on to Jack’s face at the thought of you two working together again.

“Not yet. Thought you’d want to be the one to break the news to her. I managed to put in the transfer without her knowing. The jet leaves tomorrow - you’re dismissed for today. Better get packing, boy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jack stands and shakes Champ’s hand before leaving and all but sprinting to his truck.

_**I've gone too many nights  
Chasing the shadow of your silhouette  
Moving just to survive  
All that I wanted was to start again** _

Jack frantically packed up everything in his apartment. He remembered helping you do the same, and feeling his heart drop further and further into his stomach as every little thing was packed into a box and left by your front door. Now, though, _oh man_ , all his stuff couldn’t be put into boxes quick enough. He sat down for a drink and pulled his phone out, thumb hovering over the call button next to your contact and staring at the photo he had saved of you - one of you in his hat when you’d all gone out drinking one night, and you started doing a _terrible_ impression of him, that you were convinced was _much_ better once you had the hat on.

He ultimately put his phone down and carried on packing, deciding he’d rather surprise you when he gets there. Once everything is packed up, he grabs a beer and sits on his sofa, scrolling through all the old messages you’d sent each other in the past. Then he scrolled through his camera roll, finding any pictures he’s taken of or with you over the years. He’d spent _many_ nights like this since you left. 

Then he thought about the amount of missions he’d been on where he got careless and almost got himself killed. It didn’t feel right being out there without you. Sometimes he’d get pretty badly injured, and as he was bleeding out, he’d think of you. He’d wonder if you’d come back down to Kentucky for his funeral, or whether you’d be too busy up in New York. Then he’d shake himself out of those thoughts. He couldn’t see you again if he was dead. He had to keep fighting. For you. To get to you. Champ’s words echoed in his mind - _she loves you too, you know that right?_

_**Stumbling through the crowd  
Feet lifting off the ground looking for you  
Washing my fear away  
Standing here face to face, nothing to lose  
I won't look back now** _

His leg was bouncing the entire flight to New York. He was counting down the minutes til touchdown, where he could practically sprint into the building and find your office and finally admit how he feels. He had a few thoughts on the plane - _what if she’s found someone? what is she isn’t happy to see me?_ But as soon as his feet were on solid ground they were taking him straight to your office, and all his fear subsided when he opened the door and saw the shock on your face when you looked up from your computer.

“...Jack?” you sounded breathless as you stood and rounded your desk, almost knocking him over with the force you used to hug him.

“Guess who got transferred?” he smiled and you pulled back from the hug to look up at him, tears brimming in your eyes.

“You mean, you’re here to _stay?_ ”

“Sure am, sugar.” he placed his hands on your cheeks and felt the heat rise in them at his action.

“Why’d you transfer?” you whispered.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips tentatively against yours, and after the initial shock subsided, you kissed him back, harder, wrapping your arms around his neck, and knocking his hat off to run your fingers through his hair.

_**I feel the love, I wanna get to know you  
I feel the love, let the past burn into the sun  
I feel the love, I really wanna show you now  
I feel the love, I wanna get to know you  
I feel the love, let the past burn into the sun  
Can't get enough, so much I wanna show you now** _

“Does that answer your question?” he smirked down at you, tears now brimming in his own eyes.

“ _Yeah..._ God I can’t believe you’re here. I was beginning to regret coming up here. This job is _not_ as fun without you.”

“Don’t speak too soon, darlin’. I’m up here with you now, not in the field. I’m sure in a week, you’ll be begging for me to transfer again. But you won’t get rid of me that easy.” 

“So _that’s_ the reason no applications came through to my desk for that position. I’m assuming Champ had something to do with that?” Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, you’re supposed to be in the office next door, but I’m _definitely_ having all your shit moved in here, and it’ll be just like the good old days.”

“I can’t wait.” he grinned down at you and captured your lips once more.

You pulled away breathless again and Jack placed his forehead against yours, “I love you, doll.”

“I love you too, Jack. I can’t believe it took so long for us to admit it.”

“Guess we’re just a pair of love-struck idiots.” he had a stupid grin on his face and you couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“And I couldn’t be happier.” you murmured against his lips as you pulled away.

“Me either, sugar.”

“How’s about I give you the tour?”

“I’d love that, baby. Lead the way.” he stole one more kiss from you and you led him out of your office, not letting go of his hand the entire time you showed him around. 

By the time you returned from the tour, your office had already been shifted around to accommodate for Jack’s things, and it looked almost the same as your old office. You both smiled like idiots as you sat at your respective desks and felt pure happiness for the first time in months.


End file.
